


Walkway

by i_live_in_the_reylo_moon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Nightclub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dangerous Liasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/pseuds/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon
Summary: Rey goes out dancing and is having a good time, but that's not all she gets up to in the club"Rey sighs as she rests her forearms against the metal rail, her eyes fluttering close as she lets the beat of the music wash over her, surrounded by the comfort and warmth of the Light side of the Force.She feels a pair of possessive hands grip her hips, and full pouty lips caress her neck as she feels the Dark side wrap around her, trapping her within her Light."Smutty one shot that just asked to be written, loosely based on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer ep Dead Things





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one just asked to be written - it was floating around my head for days.
> 
> It's just a smutty one shot without any plot.
> 
> This is also my 20th Reylo fan fiction!!!

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is dancing up a storm with Finn, Poe, Jess and other members of the Resistance in a rather seedy nightclub on Coruscant. They’re enjoying a deserved night off after a small yet significant victory against the First Order. General Organa had ordered they take a night to themselves, to relax, to laugh, to live and to love.

Sweat is shining on her tanned skin and making her hair stick to her forehead and neck. She’s waving her arms around over her head, a big grin on her flush face. As the song comes to its conclusion Rey lets out a panting breath; needing a break. 

She coughs; trying to suck air back into her lungs but her throat is so dry it doesn’t help. She gestures to her friends that she’s going to the bar to take a break. As she turns around - wobbling a little on her modest heels, she tugs her black sequin skirt down, fearing it had ridden up a little.

Rey pushes through the crowd in the direction of the bar. She reaches it and leans heavily against the counter, panting a little from her dancing exertion. 

She smiles happily; she’s enjoying herself. She’s never been out dancing before, her life had always been so confining and stifled. Up until she told Luke that she didn’t want to be a Jedi, because she couldn’t live a life of such restriction, not when having a family is all she’s ever wanted. 

And now she’s got one, one she’s building herself.

The bar tender steps over.

‘Water, please.’ She croaks, her mouth still so dry. 

A moment later the glass of water is placed in front of her and it’s taken off the tab Poe had opened on their arrival. Rey picks it up and downs it in one, before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she looks out over the revelers.

Then she feels eyes on her, boring into the back of her skull and it sends a shiver down her spine. She knows that illicit feeling; it’s one that she’s felt a number of times before. It’s a feeling she could drown in, a feeling she relishes.

Rey tries to bite away her smirk as she takes a deep breath as she opens up the Force, wanting and needing to locate him. Kylo Ren. Her lover.

He’s there, in the club but not nearby. She turns and follows the Force, letting it guide her to him. 

She heads over to some stairs at the back of the club that leads to an overhead walkway. There’s a chain and a sign across the bottom not allowing access, but the pull of the Force is so great that with a glance over her shoulder Rey defies the order.

Once she reaches the top of the stairs she looks around and disappointment pangs in her chest when she finds there’s no one up there. 

But she’s feeling a little tired and wants to get away from the crowd for a bit, so she slowly walks along the walkway, looking down and smiling when she sees her friends still dancing with enthusiasm.

Rey sighs as she rests her forearms against the metal rail, her eyes fluttering close as she lets the beat of the music wash over her, surrounded by the comfort and warmth of the Light side of the Force.

She feels a pair of possessive hands grip her hips, and full pouty lips caress her neck as she feels the Dark side wrap around her, trapping her within her Light.

Rey straightens, pressing against him. No words are exchanged as Kylo Ren kisses up her neck, making her shudder once again. His fingers dig into her hips, claiming her as his own. She doesn’t mind.

She turns her head, eyes opening to see him in the dim lighting. His eyes are so dark and hungry that they give her butterflies, and her heart skips a beat.

Kylo pounces on her, kissing her with passion and fervor and Rey is helpless, her one hand reaches up and lacing her fingers through his soft luxurious hair. 

She lets out a whimper as he kisses her harder, demanding more and she gives it to him. Opening her mouth and letting him inside, pressing her against his clear erection and making him groan.

Her heart is pounding as his fingers start pulling at her skirt, inching it up.

‘Don’t.’ She whispers against his lips, eyes slowly opening as if she’s in a daze.

He stops, pulling his mouth back a little, but she can feel his breath tickle her lips as they both pant for air.

‘I’ll leave if you want me to.’ He murmurs, his eyes searching hers.

‘Do you want me to?’ He asks looking her direct in the eyes, his voice a low timbre.

‘No.’ Rey mutters, shaking her head as she leans back into him, kissing him once before pulling back a little to see the clear flush forming on his otherwise pale skin. 

Then Rey crashes her lips against his, desperate and hungry. Needing to feel this moment, needing him. Kylo’s fingers return to pulling up her skirt and Rey doesn’t protest this time, not when she’s so turned on.

‘Do you want me to stop?’ He mumbles against her lips, and she feels the words more than she hears them, her whole body feels like it’s electric.

‘No.’ She whines, desperate from him to keep doing what he’s doing. 

To desire her, to please her, even from just the touch of his fingers, the kiss of his mouth and the press of his body.

Kylo slips his fingers beneath her skirt and tugs at her panties, leaving them halfway down her thighs. Rey rubs her legs together, feeling how wet he’s made her as the cool air brushes her skin and makes her shiver.

She drops her hand from his hair as Kylo moves to stand directly behind her. Her pulse is racing as she looks out over the dance floor below them, her eyes fixing in on Poe, Finn and co and guilt coils hot in her gut.

A moment of panic floods her otherwise aroused mind. Worry that they might see. See her doing this, see her with him. She gulps heavily, and lets out a shaky breath. Meanwhile Kylo has undone his pants, opening the fly wide enough to pull out his erection. 

‘If you want me to stop I will. Just say the word and I’m gone.’ He tells her clearly, sensing the tension in her body and the quiver of uncertainty in the Force from her.

Rey takes a deep breath, emptying her mind of every thought of worry. It’s so rare she gets to be with Kylo in anything other than battle, that she seizes all those wild, free and abandoned moments and this will be no exception.

‘I want this. I want you.’ She replies a little breathlessly, but firm enough to convince him.

With his one foot he shuffles Rey’s legs further apart as she grips the railing in front of her, her breath coming out erratically as she steadies herself.

‘Relax.’ Kylo purrs into her ear and it sends a tremble down her spine, the dark low tone of his voice can do wicked things to her all on it’s own.

Rey takes a deep breath as she leans forward a little, feeling Kylo slide his erection between her butt cheeks. Her breath hitches when he brushes the tip over her entrance, his hands again gripping her hips.

It’s the most exquisite feeling as he slides his length into her, making her moan and tighten her hold on the rail. Her eyes flutter close, but then Kylo is pressing a quick succession of kisses to her neck and jaw.

‘Open your eyes.’ He growls into her ear as he keeps still, filling her as much as he can with the angle.

‘I want you to see your friends while I fuck you.’ Kylo continues, his voice taking on a devilish tone.

Rey lets out a strangled breath, feeling like she wants to stop him and slap him for his brazen attitude, but as he pulls back her mind blurs with sensations.

‘What do you think they’d think of you if they knew what you were doing up here. With me.’ He snickers as he plunges back into her, and Rey lets out a loud groan.

‘I imagine they wouldn’t be very happy to know that you love the feel of my cock inside you. Fucking your tight pussy.’ He grits, his hands gripping her hips tightly enough to bruise as he pumps into her, making her grunt and groan.

‘Kylo. Will you just…..shut up and….fuck me.’ Rey pleads breathlessly, her clammy palms tightening on the rail as she leans a little further forward giving him a better angle to fuck her.

Kylo obliges with a deep thrust, hitting that spot inside. The one he knows will make her moan loudly and her legs go weak while light flashes before her eyes.

He shuffle back a little, so Rey can lean over even further, her hands still holding the rail for dear life, as her eyes fluttering shut despite what he’d said. 

But as she groans louder and louder, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts he begins to worry that they will be caught. For all of his bravado he doesn’t want that, no matter how much he’d love to see the looks on her friends faces if they caught them.

Because he knows that if they’re found like this then he’s dead. And he’d sooner live to fuck Rey another day.

So he reaches up and grabs the back of her neck, feeling her inner walls beginning to flutter – it’s such a familiar feeling to him now, knowing when she’s heading toward her climax. 

He pulls her up against his body and covers her mouth with his hand. Rey’s eyes fly up as she lets go of the rail, her hands covering both of his – the one covering her mouth and the other still on her hip. 

Kylo’s thrusts begin to speed up as he edges closer to his own release. He presses his lips to the hot skin of her neck as he hits his release, grunting against her neck.

He continues to fuck her, his thrusts becoming languid and shallow, but it’s not enough for Rey to reach her own climax, not just yet at least. Kylo knows this so he slides his beneath her skirt and his fingers quickly find her clit, he knows her body so well.

With only a couple of hard rubs Rey is pushed over the edge, crying out into the palm of his hand, her eyes scrunched close.

They rest against one another for a few minutes, catching their breaths and steadying their racing hearts. Eventually Kylo moves his hand from her mouth, but not before Rey cheekily licks it, making him chuckle into her ear and lick the strip of skin beneath in retaliation.

She looks out over at her friends, still enjoying themselves, still dancing and partying; Rey smiles.

Kylo leans her forward a little as he eases out of her, Rey hisses at his sudden absence, but he kisses the back of her neck to sooth and comfort her in that post sex haze.

Rey quickly pulls her panties back up, feeling a little grossed out and disgusted at how wet they are, how wet he made her even when he was barely trying. She tugs her skirt down while Kylo tucks himself back inside his pants and does up the fly.

She turns to face him and offers him a shy smile, a healthy glow to her face that makes him grin, knowing he’s the cause of it.

‘You look radiant.’ He murmurs as he places his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her toward him, pressing a long and sensual kiss to her lips.

‘Till next time scavenger.’ He smiles lazily before turning on his heels and striding down the walkway and hurrying down the stairs.

Rey tracks him; the Force is still a heady mix of Light and Dark dancing around her. She holds her breath until she sees Kylo slip out a side door with no one following him. Making a clear getaway.

Now feeling revitalized she heads back to her friends.

‘Hey peanut. Wow you’re glowing.’ Finn observes with a puzzled look on his face as she shimmies up next to her best friend, a silly grin on her face and a bounce in her step.

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it was okay - let me know your thoughts :D
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :(
> 
> I own nothing - that's my disclaimer


End file.
